Into the Void
by Wersa12345
Summary: It's been twenty years since they were separated. Nick is still trying to find his wife. Eleanor is trapped within the Volturi. The Storm Siblings are presumed dead, as are Elric and Rose...at least, most people assume they are dead. A mysterious young girl has popped up on Nick's radar. Who is she? And will the couple ever live happily ever after? Sequel to Forward Into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So…this is , like, the second part of my Twilight fic, Forward Into Darkness(FID). Shout out to everyone who's ever reviewed my sad excuse for fan fiction(which is pretty much mah bestie xMiaCarax and tira123). So yes. You should read it before you read this. OK? **

**And, yes, I know you people want to know why I'm splitting this up into more than 1 part. I don't plan to tell you. OK?**

**OK. Here goes nothing.**

**Previously:**

_The man dragged Eleanor away. She continued to watch Nick, "I will get you back, Eleanor. I will find you again."_

* * *

"Ah, Danielle, viens ici. Je dois parler avec vous." The girl turned towards the woman who was calling her.

"Mère? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est votre père, ma chérie. Il est très malade."

Danielle gasped. No. This couldn't be happening. She rose from where she had been sitting and turned to the window, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Mère?" She looed at the woman, "Je vais être dans le jardin."

Her mother nodded and the girl walked away quickly, fleeing down the steps into the courtyard. No no no. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Her father was her life.

"Danielle?" She looked up as someone strode over to her.

She cleared her throat, "Master Suchi. What are you doing here?"

"Your mother told me what happened. I am so sorry. I know how much he means to you."

Danielle nodded, "It's just…he's been there for me. Always. Even before _she_ came along."

"You speak of Lady Iris like she ruined everything for you."

"She did."

"Do not speak of your mother that way."

"She's _not_ my mother, Master."

"I know that. It is at her request that I speak to you as though you are."

"Do you always have to do _everything_ she tells you?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid."

"Comment osez-vous! Elle est votre mère!"

"Non, elle n'est pas! Ma mère est morte."

Master Suchi smiled sadly, "I know. Danielle, once again, I am so sorry."

Danielle sighed, "I just wish she wasn't trying to control everything I do."

"Ah." His smile became a full grin, "You do not want to marry Lord Soris' son."

"Of course not. Who would want to marry that arrogant brat?"

"Hush. Do not let your moth- Lady Iris hear you speaking of him that way."

"I'll speak of him any way I want, thank you."

"You should not be so careless with your words, Danielle. It won't help you get what you want."

She sighed and sat down on the bench, "It's just…he doesn't seem to love anything. And he's so weird around me."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and I agree, it is very creepy. However, your moth- Lady Iris gave you the option to find your own husband."

"I tried. I honestly tried. It just…didn't work."

Master Suchi raised an eyebrow.

"I can speak French, Spanish, Italian, and English, and yet I couldn't find a husband for myself. What a disappointment I am."

"Do not say that, Danielle."

"Why not? It's tr-"

"Shh!" He shushed her and pointed at the entrance to her father's estate. A large carriage was rolling through the open gates. Danielle sighed.

"He's back. Great. More pointless dinners with my fiancé."

She stood up and began to walk back towards the house, Master Suchi following.

* * *

"Well, I say we've waited long enough. They think we're dead, let's just go for it!"

"No! We cannot waste her life that way. _He_ would kill us."

"What do we care? We haven't seen him in _years_."

"Well, that doesn't mean he's dead."

"God, you can be so aggravating sometimes."

"Would the two of you be quiet?" The girl demanded from where she stood in the corner, "Unless, of course, you want them to hear us."

"Right." The man said, turning back to his female companion, "Now, I think we've waited long enough. Isn't twenty years long enough for you?"

"No. The timing has to be perfect if we are to break her out of there."

"Meaning?"

"We can't dive in like fools!"

Another man strode into the room, "I can hear the pair of you from upstairs. Quiet down."

"You quiet down!" The girl from the corner hissed.

"Both of you, shush!" The woman ordered, "This can't be a repeat of last time. We have to go about this carefully. It's going to be three times more difficult than then, and we cannot just go flapping in like lost ducks."

The man snorted, "Don't compare us to ducks."

The woman sighed, "If anything, sweetheart, you're the aggravating one here. Rose and Elric aren't half as bad."

"Well, Sophia, you're not exactly a calm ocean of joy."

"I could say the same about you, brother."

* * *

Eleanor looked out the window. The ocean beat repeatedly against the wall of cliff that this house was perched on, "Alright, why am I here?"

"Eleanor, you are too impatient. We've got centuries ahead of us, and you just demand to know everything, here and now.

She sighed and reached out to her companion's mind, _Too bad this wasn't all about her learning some patience. Wouldn't that be a change?_

"Well, I _know_ that I'm not here to learn patience. So tell me, why did your Masters order you to bring me here?"

"They're your Masters too."

"No, they're not."

"They are."

"I don't believe that."

"Aw, does someone still think her precious Nicholas is out there looking for her? Believe me, the Guard did away with him _ages_ ago, I'm sure."

So you don't know." Eleanor said.

"It's like with Keri. We can't be sure if he's really dead."

"You would know _all_ about Keri, now wouldn't you, Demetri? Considering _you_ killed her."

"That is a wonderful observation."

"Thank you."

"Though, I do remember, she didn't even try to fight back. And you came with me, before I even had to threaten to kill Nicholas. Which, yes, I was planning on having to do."

"Bastard."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eleanor said sarcastically, "Now, tell me something. Why the _hell_ am I here?"

"That, Elli darling, is for me to know, and for _you_ to find out." He stood up and strode calmly out of the room, _Don't even try running. You forget, I'm a tracker. You run, you die. Am I clear?_

His words left her frozen. She remained where she sat, watching the waves splash endlessly against the rock.

* * *

_French Translations(PS, I don't speak French. These were Google Translated.)_

Ah, Danielle, viens ici. Je dois parler avec vous-Oh, Danielle, come here. I must speak with you

Mère? Qu'est-ce que c'est?- Mother? What is it?

C'est votre père, ma chérie. Il est très malade- It's your father, my darling. He is very ill.

Mère? Je vais être dans le jardin- Mother? I'll be in the garden.

Comment osez-vous! Elle est votre mère- How dare you! She is your mother.

Non, elle n'est pas! Ma mère est morte- No, she is not! My mother died.

**So? Whatcha think? Any good?** **Again, I had to use Google Translate for those French phrases. Feel free to correct me.**

**Please please please review! It makes me write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! New Chapter!**

"And furthermore, I think that I have the right to choose who I marry!" Danielle paused to take a breath, and her father took advantage of the silence.

"Danielle! Quiet your tongue!"

"No. I refuse to be shipped off to some rich family just because you need the money!"

Her mother stood, "Danielle. I am very disappointed in you. Go to your room."

"I won't take orders from the _hag_ who murdered my mother!"

"Do not speak of your mother that way, girl."

"She's _not_ my mother! You of all people should understand that! I refuse to marry that spoiled, puffed up-"

"You _are._ There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"But Father-"

"No. Danielle, go to your room and wait until we call you."

Danielle turned to Master Suchi, "Master, please! You have to help me."

"I cannot interfere with your parent's decision, Danielle."

"Ugh! I can't believe you. I trusted you!"

"Danielle, stop taking your anger out on him."

She turned to her parents, "You're right. He's not the one I should be angry at," Danielle glared at the woman in front of her, "_You _are." She spat the words as if they were poison, "I'd rather _die_ than marry him."

"Well, that's too bad, because you _are_ going to marry him."

"You cannot control me!"

"Yes, I can, Danielle, and if you don't go to your room, right now, I will write his father and ask to have the wedding pushed to next week instead of next month."

The room went quiet, "You wouldn't." Danielle's whisper was deadly.

"I will, and you know it."

"Fine. But one day, you are going to regret this." She whirled around and stormed out of the room. Master Suchi and his assisstant followed closely.

"What a brat." The woman sat down on the settee and sighed, "I'd have thought you would have trained her better."

"She's usually so docile. Except when she's around you."

"Are you trying to blame me?"

"I think _she_ is."

"Oh, I _know_ she is."

"We'll figure it out."

"_I'll_ figure it out."

"Very well," He turned and started to walk out, but paused, "Be careful not to push it."

"Ha!" She laughed.

* * *

Sophia sighed. This couldn't go on much longer.

"Have we still not found her?"

"No, Rosita, we haven't."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that. I prefer Rose."

"I'll call you whatever I like, Rosita."

"Don't mind her, Rose. My sister never liked nicknames."

"Kyro, this is not the time."

Elric stood from where he had been sitting, "So what are we going to do, Sophia, Kyro? We haven't found her yet, and I've about given up hope that we ever will!"

"Keep you're voice down, you fool. Do you _want_ us to be found?"

"Sorry, but we can't just sit here and do nothing! What do you think will happen if we just _sit_ here?"

"Um, they'll find us?" Rose said uncertainly.

"Yes. The longer we stay here, the closer we get to danger. They will find us soon, and they will kill us...except _maybe_ Kyro."

"Why me?"

"Because of your power, fool!" Sophia said impatiently.

Rose sniffed. Every time someone brought up figuring out a new plan, it turned into a huge argument, "Elric, help me out here."

"Guys, we can't continue arguing like this. We need a plan, and we need it fast."

"I thought we were sticking with your 'look everywhere around the castle' theory."

"Well, we're not." Elric glared at Sophia and Kyro.

"I have a question." Rose said meekly.

"What?"

"How come Demetri hasn't found us yet? Isn't he a tracker?"

"He's not here. He left a week ago to do something in Russia or something."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands.

Kyro looked at Elric, "I thought I told you to protect her."

"Okay, so you'd be happy if I left her alone with Regina where any old vampire could come along and kill her. That's your definition of safe?" Elric demanded.

"No."

"I'm _not_ going to get eaten. I'm _not_ a weak little human!"

"Which raises another issue, Rosita, darling." Sophia said simply.

"And what's that?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"What _are_ you?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"The h-"

"Okay, quiet!" Elric hissed.

"Shh!" Kyro silenced them.

A sound like a ghost drifted past them. Kyro slid silently closer to the door. He raised one hand and grabbed whoever it was, wrapping one hand around the person's throat and yanking them through the door.

As Kyro pulled the person into the light, details became clearer.

"Of course." Sophia said, "Of _course_ you pull _him_ through the door, you great buffoon!" She glared at Kyro as the boy on the floor looked up at her.

"Hello, _Sophia_." He sneered her name, lip curling back.

"Alec. Why am I not surprised?" Elric growled drily.

* * *

Eleanor put one hand to her forehead and groaned. A barrage of voices echoed in her head.

"What is it _now_, mind-reader?"

"Oh, like you care."

"Well, I don't, but I've got nothing better to do, so..."

"So go kill someone."

"And leave you here alone? I don't think so."

"Go find me someone to eat."

"I'm not leaving."

"So tell someone else to go get me some blood. I'm starving."

"You fed, like, three days ago."

"Well, I'm thirsty again!"

"I'm not here to pamper you."

She glared at him, "Did I say you were?"

"So stop acting like I am!"

"Listen, Demetri, sweetheart, I'm the one locked up in this _stupid_ room!"

"You haven't even tried escaping for this entire week. I'm proud."

Eleanor grunted, "Maybe because you could just track me."

"You know, maybe you should think about Nicholas, put aside your thoughts."

"That's the thing, fool. I can't focus with all these voices." She looked at him.

"Alright, well, pick one and tune in."

Eleanor sighed. Oh well. It was something to do, at least.

After a while, she gasped, "No!"

"What?"

She realized her mistake then, "What? Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"It was _nothing, _Demetri."

"Don't make me call Aro."

"So don't."

"I will if you don't tell me what it was."

"Urgh, fine! I thought for a second I heard Kyro's mind-voice. That's it. But I didn't."

"Again, I don't believe you."

"Whatever. You don't have to." Eleanor sighed and looked away. She was not going to get away with this easily. Only the best could lie to Demetri well enough, for long enough, to throw off his suspiscion.

"Your loss."

"How so?"

"I'll never tell."

"Okay."

Demetri stood up, "Eleanor, you are a real pain, you know that?"

"I try."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why haven't we killed him yet?"

"How come _they_ haven't noticed that he's missing?"

"Is he really the only one who heard us?"

"Okay, every please be quiet!" Elric glared at them, "Sophia, Kyro, you both know who Alec is, Rose, do you-"

"Yes, _James_, I know who he is! His sister kidnapped me, after all." Rose sniffed.

"Alright, I know this is rude, but I _am_ standing right here. I can _hear_ you." Alec said.

"Shut up." Sophia snarled.

"Ah, _piccola tigre_, I would not be so harsh if I were you." He warned.

"Well, you're not me, so shut up."

Alec smirked, "I could kill you. I could run, and tell _everyone_ that you're here."

"Yes, why haven't you run away?" Kyro asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Sophia opened her mouth, preparing to retort, but paused. How could she have been so blind?

"It seems _you_ have figured it out, haven't you?"

"Figured out what?" Elric asked, "Sophia? What is he talking about?"

Alec bared his teeth, "You're quite lucky, _Elric, _that no one's around."

"What do you mean, no one's around?" Kyro demanded.

"He means that everyone is gone, except for a select few." Sophia said quietly.

"Who?"

"Him, the wives, Felix, some others." She looked at Alec. His smirk had broadened into a large grin.

Rose turned to him, "Stop smiling like that."

"Ah, Rosita-"

"And how many times do I have to tell you people not to call me Rosita? It's Rose."

"Ha! If my sister ever heard your tone-"

"What? What would our dear Jane do to her?"

Alec smiled serenely at Kyro, "I think you know perfectly well."

Elric snorted.

"Do you have something to say?"

Rose intervened before Elric could make some snappy retort, "I, for one, have a few questions for you." She pushed past Sophia and Kyro and stood in front of Alec. Her green eyes pierced his burgundy, "You're one of the Volturi."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ever met anyone named Anora?"

"I remember her vaguely. I believe we met in Greece and I killed her shortly after."

"I _knew_ it."

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Knew what?"

"Three years ago, my older sister went missing. Everyone thought she was dead. I guess she was."

"How do you know it was me?"

"Diary." Rose said this simply, as if that explained everything, "She described you as a beautiful demon, straight from the depths of hell."

"How do you know _I_ killed her? Do you have any idea how many Anoras I've met?"

"How many Anora have you met, that you killed, that had a little sister?"

"Rose, that's enough." Elric said quietly, "We need to do something about him, and then figure out how we're going to save Eleanor."

"Yes, what _is_ your genius master plan?"

"In your words, Alec," Kyro paused, "that's for _us_ to know, and for _you_ to find out."

* * *

"Here." Demetri tossed the human's body onto the floor in front of Eleanor. She barely flinched as the strong scent of human blood hit her nose.

"It's about time."

"I figured I might bribe you."

"As if you could."

"I can try."

"I'm sure you could," She yawned, pretending to be tired, "But _would_ you?"

He paused, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't think you _would_ starve me. Or bribe me. Or both." Eleanor began examining her already perfect nails.

He sighed, "You're impossible."

"I know."

There was a long pause.

"Eleanor?"

"Demetri."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

She grinned, "I mind, but that's hardly going to stop you."

"I suppose you're right."

"What is it?"

"Do you miss Nicholas?"

Eleanor paused. She turned and looked at him, "Not as much as I feel I should."

"Hm..."

"'Hm' what?" Her red eyes found his darker ones.

A faint smile drifted across his flawless lips, "You two think you're mates."

"We _are,_ aren't we?"

"I don't think so."

"Why's that?"

"I think he has a gift. One he knows of, but not many others, because he's been shielding it."

Eleanor pondered this for a while, "Explain."

"I think that he is using his power to draw you to him. To make it feel like you're his mate."

"What power?"

"Emotional manipulation."

"What, like, he could calm me down if I was upset?"

"Not that powerful. More like...he can make you feel a certain way about him." Demetri shifted slightly, "It wouldn't be the first time I've seen it."

She looked away, "Are you saying I'm _not_ his mate?"

"No. You may very well be mates. But at the same time, you might not."

"Weird."

"Isn't it, though?"

"You would talk."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Demetri demanded.

"You're so weird."

"Explain."

Eleanor picked at a loose thread on her dress, "Sometimes you act so...carefree, like you don't care. Other times, you're very surly and rude. And then _other_ times, you're so...for lack of a better word, caring."

He was at a loss for words, anyone could see it, "Er..."

"I'm just pointing out what I've observed."

"Right...that was a little...sudden."

* * *

"Danielle?"

"What?" Her voice was tense.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_, Master."

"You're not."

"Go away."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly what it is you want with your life." Master Suchi sat beside her.

"I _want_ to choose what I do. I don't want _anyone_ to make my decisions for me. It's my choice, not theirs."

"Your parents don't seem to agree, _fille_-"

Danielle snapped. She had had enough of this, "I am _not_ a child, you fool! And I refu-" She fell silent as someone knocked on the door, "Come in!"

Danielle regretted saying that as soon as _he_ walked in, "I heard shouting. Are you-"

"I'm _fine,_ thank you." Her voice was tense.

Master Suchi stood up, "I suppose I'll leave you two youngsters alone." He drifted past the boy and out the door, closing it with a snap behind him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Venom colored her voice.

He sighed and sat down next to her, "Danielle, listen. I know you-"

"No. You do not understand anything about me."

"Yes, I do. I know you don't want to marry me, I know your parents gave you away like a piece of furniture, and I _know_ how you feel about this whole thing. So please, _please_ just listen to me for once in your life."

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I think I have a plan."

"Meaning?"

"I'm looking for something."

"What?"

"Not an object, a feeling. I want to find love again."

"And you think I can help."

"Precisely. You're the only one who can. You are the only one I ever felt drawn to."

"That a load of bu-"

"No, it's not. You feel it too, you're just pushing it away because you don't _want_ to love me."

"Maybe I am. So what?"

"People usually only have one chance at true love. I suggest you grab it while you can." He stood, "And Danielle?"

"What?"

"My name's _not, _'that arrogant brat', nor is it '_him_'"

Danielle looked at him, "Then what do I call you?"

"I'm Nicholas, but I more commonly go by Nick."

He vanished out the door, closing it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need a plan, guys! What are we supposed to do when _they_ get back? He'll just say something that tips them off and we will die."

"Not on my watch."

"Oh, and how are you going to stop them, Kyro? By freezing them all in place with your mystical powers? We all know you couldn't do that to all of them." Elric hissed.

Rose sighed, "Elric, Kyro, stop. This isn't helping."

"Listen to the kid." Alec advised from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Don't call me a kid."

"How old are you, anyways? Six? Seven?"

"I'm fourteen!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Why you little-"

Sophia silenced her with a look, "Rosita. That's enough."

"Sorry."

"No, you're no-"

"Sophia." Elric looked at her, "Don't. She's just a kid."

"_She_ also happens to be standing right here, and does not appreciate being talked about in a way that makes her sound crazy." Rose glared at them, "Besides, aren't we supposed to be making a plan or something?"

"Yes, that's the point of this." Kyro nodded, "Sophia, Elric, you can stop now." The pair looked at him, "We need to figure out how we're going to get her out of...wherever she is."

"Well, that's the first thing we need to do, then. Find out where she is. And I think I know how to find out." Elric looked once at Alec, a malicious glint in his eye.

Alec sighed, "I'm _not_ going to tell you."

"Yes you are." Sophia said quietly.

"I'm not."

"You _are_."

"Are we really going to do this, Sophia?"

"Until the time that you say that you _will_ tell us, then, yes, we will."

"I already told you, I refuse to share secrets, like the location of our precious mind-reader Eleanor, with the likes of you." Alec smirked.

"What do you mean, the likes of me?" Sophia demanded.

He grinned, "I mean the ones who want to 'rescue' her. She doesn't need your help. If she wanted to leave, she would have."

Sophia glared at him, fuming, "What if she's with Demetri? That would pretty much make it so she couldn't run away."

"I couldn't tell you if she was or wasn't with him."

"You _could_, you just won't."

He sighed, "No, I couldn't. I don't _know_ who's with her. So you can stop pestering me."

"But you know where she is?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

Alec straightened up. This was exasperating, "What is it about 'I'm not going to tell you where she is' that you don't understand? It's painfully obvious that I am _not_ going to tell you."

"Don't be so sure." Kyro said, crossing his arms.

Rose sniffed, "Don't be stupid, Kyro. Violence isn't going to help."

"You've got yourself a smart one, don't you, Kyro?"

"What? She's not _mine_."

"Oh, honestly, do you not see what he's doing?" Rose said impatiently, "How stupid are you, Kyro? He's just trying to stir up tension and distract us."

"Like I said, smart one." Alec said.

"Guys, please. We have to stop this arguing, now."

"Oh, yes, wouldn't want anyone to hear us, now would we?" Everyone turned as the newcomer entered the room.

"Of course not. Because we're _so _quiet, _aren't_ we." Alec said, grinning.

"Felix." Kyro was bristling.

"Who's that?" Rose asked innocently.

"He's...long-story-short, he's with _them_, and he can kill you." Elric said, editting the story down.

"That's just depressing, Elric, you know that, right?" Sophia looked at him.

Elric glared at her, "You would know _all_ about depressing, now wouldn't you?"

"Whoa, ladies, ladies, you can stop the catfight now." Felix said. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Rosita, get out of here while you still can. Find Eleanor."

"What? I am _not_ leaving you. You can be so dumb sometimes, Kyro."

"Well, you can hardly stay and fight."

"I'm _not_ leaving you here to get killed."

"You're not going to stay here and get _yourself_ killed. Now _go_!" Sophia ordered, pushing the younger girl out the door. Rose shook her head and kept running, as she heard the fight begin behind her. Moments later, a sharp screeching noise brought her to a halt. Which one of them was dead?

"Well, what _do_ we have here?" Rose turned to the person speaking.

"Who are _you?_" She demanded, green eyes narrowing.

"I think the more important question is, who are _you_?"

"My name is Rose."

He laughed, "I'm perfectly aware of that."

"Then why did you-"

"I wasn't talking to you."

Turning around, Rose saw someone behind her. A woman, with hair dark as the shadows she stood in.

"And you, precious Rose...well, I suppose we can find _something_ for you to do."

* * *

Danielle sighed. This was dreadfully boring.

"What is it, darling?" Nick looked at her from across the room, "Are you alright? Do you-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up."

"Why?"

"Stop acting like you care about me. It's annoying."

"But I do care."

"No, you really don't." She wrapped her hand around a glass vase and squeezed. The glass cracked slightly, before shattering into a hundred tiny diamonds.

"Goodness, Danielle, what have you done to my vase?" Her mother strode into the room.

"I broke it. Isn't that obvious?"

"Don't-"

Nick cleared his throat and the woman looked at him.

"Oh. I see you two were having some bonding time. I'll just...go for a walk." She left quickly, a delicate pink spreading across her face.

Danielle snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"_Her_. She thinks we're _bonding_."

"Aren't we?"

"No. I haven't learned a thing about you, except that you are called Nicholas or Nick, and that you enjoy pretending to care for me."

"On the contrary, I have learned quite a bit about you."

"Enlighten me."

"You hate Lady Iris. You love your father and Master Suchi. You think I'm a liar."

"All of which is true except the last one. I _know_ you're a liar." She looked down at her hands, "Don't even try denying it."

"Alright."

"You don't love me."

"I do."

"No, you don't. I know there's someone else you love, more than me. I can read it in the way you hold yourself. So tell me, _Nicholas_, who is it?"

"Her name is- was- Eleanor."

* * *

"Are you not going to eat that?" Demetri motioned to the body on the floor.

"Nope."

"Do mind if I do?"

"Yes, but, again, it won't stop you."

He grinned, knowing she was watching. In a flash he knelt beside the dead girl, and a second later his mouth was at her neck.

"Show off." Eleanor muttered.

He stood up, "You would talk."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, so you think I haven't been paying attention to everything you've been doing."

"Have you?" She turned to look at him.

"Please. You _know_ I have."

"And?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

Demetri groaned, "Stop playing dumb."

"I'm not! I honestly do not know what you are talking about."

He smirked. Eleanor blinked, and when she opened her eyes, he was right in front of her, "Eleanor..." He looked her in the eyes.

_This is wrong._ A little voice warned in the back of her head, _What about Nick?_ She shoved the thought aside as his breath hit her skin. Leaning forward, Eleanor touched her forehead to his, wanting _him _to make the next move.

And he did. As their lips met, everything she thought she knew crumbled. Everything she had ever had with Nick seemed dull in comparison to this. And he felt the same. She could tell, just by listening to his thoughts.

As they broke apart, she sighed happily as he put one hand on her neck, just below her ear. He moved the other hand to her waist, pulling her back to him, this time crushing her against his solid chest, "I love you."

"Love you too." She murmured, from where she lay, her voice muffled. Demetri chuckled, and pressed his lips to the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyro grinned, "Well, that was fun."

"Maybe for _you_." Elric said, twisting his hands together.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't enjoy killing them."

"I didn't enjoy killing them, Kyro."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"She was your sister, you idiot! And you just killed her."

"She's not dead."

"The he- wait, what do you mean, she's not dead? I saw you kill her. And believe me; it is not that easy to fake a vampire's death." Elric glared at him.

"Please, Elric. You know nothing about vampires."

"Excuse me, but I happen to _be_ a vampire."

"And exactly how long have you been a vampire?"

"60 years. You would know."

"Eight hundred and thirty seven. So don't tell me there's something I don't know about vampires."

"Alright, boys. You can stop arguing now."

"Alec."

Alec grinned, "Kyro. I think you missed. Tell me, how _did_ you fake Sophi's death?"

Sophia snarled from where she sat, "If you value your head, you will _not_ call me Sophi, ever again."

"Aw, don't be so sour."

"Then don't call me Sophi."

"Ha!"

"Oh, so you want to do it this way?"

"Which way?"

Sophia smirked, "This way."

"Again...which way?"

"Where's Eleanor?"

"Not going to tell. As we've already covered."

"Alec," Kyro paused, "We're not going to stop asking until you tell us where she is."

"And I don't intend to tell you. So we might be here a while. Except...oh, that's right. The rest of the Volturi will be back soon, and then you'll never know where Eleanor is."

"Wait, I have a question."

"What is it, Elric?"

"Could someone please enlighten me as to why we killed Felix, and left Sophia alive?"

"No." Alec said, "Besides. I'm supposed to be dead, but I'm still here."

"Not what I meant. They're mates."

"Maybe my _dear_ brother wants me to suffer."

Kyro sighed, "We've been over and over this, Sophia. Would you just drop it?"

"No."

Alec grinned, "I'll make you a deal."

"No." Elric said with finality.

"Absolutely not." Kyro agreed.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "I'm game. Let's hear it."

"So there you have it, Alec. N- Wait, did you just agree to hear his offer?"

"Yes, I did, brother _dear. _And there's nothing you can do about it."

Alec tapped his fingers on the wall, "I'm _waiting_."

Kyro continued to glare at his sister, as she argued with Elric.

"Are you crazy? He's just trying to buy time so that _they_ get here before we get out."

"Well, I think he has something to offer. We _have_ to know where Eleanor is, and then find Nick."

"Again, you're crazy." Elric shrugged, "But I suppose it's your loss if he betrays us."

Sophia smiled.

"Well, I'm still against it."

"Oh, of course you are." Sophia growled at her brother.

"This is the stupidest idea I have ever heard. Are you really going to listen to _him_? He's the reason our mother is dead."

"Oh, don't be so petty, Kyro. Forgive and forget, that's my motto."

Kyro snorted, "What about Nicholas?"

"I have forgiven him and moved on. It's time you do the same."

"Do not lecture me about moving on, little sister."

"Where's Rose, anyway?" Elric asked from his corner.

Alec giggled involuntarily. Sophia turned on him, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He said, almost too innocently.

"_What_ did you _do?_" Her words were almost indistinguishable beneath her growl.

"I didn't do anything."

"He speaks the truth, Sophia."

They whirled and stared at the person in the doorway.

"I would know, wouldn't I? I mean, I _am_ the one who took her and fed her to my- Oh, but you don't need to know about that."

"Jamie. What the _he-" _He cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, hush, little one. Don't worry yourself. She's not in any danger. At least, not her usual kind of danger." His mouth twisted into a sinister smirk, "I think you know what I mean."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Ro-"

"Hush!" The man ordered, his hand still over Sophia's mouth. Elric fell silent, "Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. Remember 1630, Sophi? You and I? Ring a bell?"

"Dimly." Her voice was quiet. No, no, no. This was bad. They were already missing Eleanor and Nick, why was this happening _now?_

Jamie groaned slightly, "_Everything_ is dim for you nowadays, isn't it, Sophi? Every _bloody_ thing."

"Everything in regard to _you._" She hissed.

"Oh, that _stung_." He laughed, "You need to work on that, now don't you?" His mouth moved to her ear, "Remember the fire?"

"Which one?"

He chuckled, "Either one. The one _we_ started," Jamie rested his other palm on her stomach, "Or the one _you _started that burned my family and my home."

"I remember."

"Of course you do."

Sophia growled, "What are you doing here, Jamie?"

"Well, _someone's_ unhappy to see me, aren't they?" He smirked, "Alec, I have a _very_ important question for you."

"What's that?"

"Where is my dear Nicholas?"

"Somewhere in France, last time I heard."

"And his _darling_ mate, Eleanor?"

"Russia."

"With?"

"Demetri, I'm pretty sure."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

"One more question."

"Ask away."

"Where's Sophi's servant?"

"Which one?"

"Cardahn, I believe his name is."

"Still in Britain."

Jamie smiled slightly. He let Sophia go and she sagged against the wall. Turning away, Jamie swept out the door, pausing for a moment and giving one last warning, "You've got about three minutes, Sophi."

She gasped, stood up straight and ran from the room, grabbing Kyro and Elric's wrists as she went.

* * *

Demetri flopped down next to Eleanor, "Hi."

"Hi. How was...whatever you were doing?"

"Fine. Boring, but fine."

"Boring how?"

He grinned, "You weren't there." Resting one hand on her cheek, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Of course I wasn't. I'm stuck here."

"That's irrelevant. If you would just-"

She put a hand over his mouth, "Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_ suggest that I apologize to him."

"Eleanor-"

"No. I refuse."

"He gave you everything."

"No, he didn't. Hell, if it weren't for _Nick_," she spat his name, "I would never have met you. So don't say that he gave me everything, because he most certainly did not." Eleanor pulled her hand back, but didn't move when Demetri tried to pull her closer.

"Eleanor, don't be like this. Not now."

She shook her head, "Demetri."

"Please, Eleanor? I love you, so much."

"Oh, because that heals everything."

"No, it most certainly does not."

"Then why do you even bother?"

"It was worth a try."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "I don't appreciate it."

"Elli-"

She sucked in a breath.

"What's wrong?"

"D-Don't call me that."

"Elli- Eleanor. What's wrong?" He took her face in his hands, "Tell me. Please. _Before_ I go insane."

"I-He..."

"Who?"

"Nick." The name came naturally from her lips, but there was a ring of fear.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay, I've got you." He tilted her chin slightly so she was looking him in the eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Eleanor nodded, hands wrapping around his neck and knotting in his hair.

"It's alright. I won't let him-"

"Stop." She ordered.

"What?"

"Don't you see, Demetri? It's not him, it's _you_. That's what he used to call me."

"Oh, my God, Eleanor, I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea. What did he _do_ to you?"

Eleanor glared at him, "He _left_. He told me he would always find me, and he _left_. He left me with _them_."

"Actually, he left you wi- Nope, not gonna say it." He clamped his mouth shut.

She buried her face in his chest, "I- Sorry about that."

"It's perfectly alright, dear. You've been through a lot and I understand that. Don't be sorry."

She shook her head, "No. I should not have reacted the way I did. It was unreasonable and-"

Demetri silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, "Don't you dare. You have done _nothing_ wrong, Eleanor. I love you."

* * *

Nick sighed. _Why_ did they have to show up now?

"Hello, Nicholas."

"How many times to I have to tell you, Kyro? My name is Nick."

Sophia snorted, "Well, _someone's _not happy to see us."

"Why would I be happy to see _you_?"

She snarled and wrapped one hand around his throat, locking her fingers in place, "If I didn't have orders not to kill you, I'd kill you."

"Who gave you these 'orders'?"

"Her name starts with an E and ends with 'leanor.' Can you guess who we could _possibly_ be talking about?"

Nick gasped, before saying, "You're lying. She's dead."

"Ha! You think she's dead? That's remarkable."

"What's so remarkable about it, Elric?"

Elric closed his mouth when he saw the look on Nick's face.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"She's not dead, Nick."

"What makes you say that, Sophia?"

"Because I'm standing right here?" Nick whirled. Of _course_ she showed up now.

"Elli-" She snarled and slapped him, sending the older vampire flying.

"You bastard. I _trusted_ you. I _loved_ you, and this is how you repay me?" Eleanor growled and began to pace.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" His voice cracked slightly towards the end.

She laughed, "Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did."

"Oh, really? What did I do?"

The girl snarled again, "You have a sick mind, Nick."

"Do I now?"

"Do you think it's _funny_ to use your power to make me think I love you? To make me think that we were mates?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Guess." Demetri stepped out of the shadows.

"_You_."

"Me. Nicholas, if Eleanor hadn't made me promise not to hurt you…I'd rip you apart, limb by limb, and then put you back together, and do it again, until you begged for death." Eleanor sighed and put one hand on his arm, silencing his overly gory description.

Nick noticed and turned on her, "So you think _he's_ your mate, then? May I remind you that he works for _them?_"

"I'm perfectly aware that he works for the Volturi, Nick. But that's really not the point."

"Meaning?"

"Well, it doesn't really affect me, because, darling, I happen to work for them too."

"Wait, what did you say? You work for _them_?"

Eleanor sighed, "Is something about, 'I happen to work for them too' unclear to you?"

"Well, maybe it is."

"Tell me, Nick, how is your new fiancé? Is not being my husband all it cracked up to be?" She laughed, then looked at Sophia and Kyro, "Thanks guys. I don't know how you got Alec to talk, but…thanks."

Nick let out a twisted sound, "You _planned _this?"

"Of course. Once Demetri told me what you were doing, all I had to do was get him to contact Sophia, and then the plan was set."

"I will never forgive you."

"I neither need, nor want, your forgiveness. I want you dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well...Sorry it's been so long. School and a new computer that I ****_just _discovered has WordPad :). And boy problems. And other stuff. **

"You think I'm not perfectly aware of the risk we are taking, Kyro? I wouldn't have even considered it if there was another way to go about this." Sophia glared at her brother, upset that he hadn't realized this yet, "Do you think I would risk not only your life, and mine, but Elric, Eleanor, and Demetri's as well? Would I put them in danger? Does that seem like me?"

"Honestly? Yes, it does." Kyro said.

"The _old_ me, maybe. Not this me."

"You two have been at it for long enough, I think you can stop now."

"Eleanor, this doesn't concern you."

"Yes, Kyro dear, it does concern me, and I'd rather you not look at me like I'm a...a kicked puppy or something. Ever since you found out that he didn't love me you've been looking at me like that, and it's really starting to get on my nerves." Eleanor paused, "And really, just how does this _not_ concern me? Nick was my _husband, _for God's sake. I think you should be a little more careful who you tell that to."

"Oh, for goodness sake, where's Demetri?"

"Hunting. Why? Do you not enjoy my company?"

"No, I really don't. I don't think any of us enjoy it." Kyro snarled at her, his eyes gleaming, "Why is he _hunting_ anyway? We're supposed to be figuring out a plan to a) save Rosita, b) stop Jamie, and c) kill Nick."

"That's another thing I don't understand. Who is this Jamie character, anyway?"

"He's the only reason we were able to find out where you and Demetri were, so get over it." Elric said from where he sat, moodily glaring at them.

"Get over _yourself_, Elric. He wasn't helping us, he was helping himself. He needed that information out of Alec, and he got it, not realizing that we had brains and would take any chance we got to escape." Sophia snapped.

"You children just love to argue, don't you?"

"Demetri."

"Sophia. How lovely to see you again."

"It's been four and a half hours."

"Exactly." Demetri crossed the field in a flash and wrapped one arm around Eleanor, hugging her to him."

Kyro sighed, "Did you find anything, Demetri?"

"Would I be back here if I did, and even if I did come back, are you so sure that I wouldn't tell you if I found something? Idiot."

"I'm not-"

"You _are_, though, Kyro, you really are. And it is so _annoying_."

"Don't talk to me, Demetri. I'm not in the mood."

"Are you ever?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Children, that's enough."

"Need I remind you, I am quite a few years _older_ than you, darling Sophia? You and your brother both."

Kyro growled and turned his back on them, eyes scanning the forest. Sophia looked at him for a second before returning to her argument with Demetri, "So? I am a _thousand_ times more mature than you."

"Would you two just quit it already? And Kyro, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Eleanor? I happen to be making sure that there isn't anyone looking for us and/or listening to our conversation." Kyro hissed.

"Well, _someone's_ in a bad mood."

"And you wonder why I treat you like a child."

"You people need to calm down. We need a plan if we want to kill this Jamie guy, and I think we can start with Kyro and Sophia telling us who he is, _exactly_, the entire truth, not some...editted version." Elric said all in one breath.

"You mean like the version of all this that Nick gave me?"

"Yes, like that."

"Alright. Sophia? Kyro? You're up."

Sophia grumbled something under her breath and then looked at them, "Alright. Let's see...Jamie is a...well, he _was_ Kyro and my's friend, but not anymore. He was the one who showed us what we could do with our vampire skills, as well as being the one who helped Kyro develope his power. We traveled together for a bit, and then split up in Russia. Kyro went to the North someplace, I went to Greece for a bit, and Jamie...well, he vanished from all knowledge. Kyro and I forgot about him quickly." She paused to think for a while, "As you know, I travelled from Greece to Italy, which was where I met Nick." Sophia glanced at Eleanor, who glared back at her.

"You can tell me."

"Alright. Nick and I fell in love. I turned him into a vampire, and for, oh, a hundred years or so, we traveled Europe together. I introduced him to a friend of mine, one you may have met when you were with Nick before you got..._married_. Older vampire, not very...human friendly?"

"Nick's 'father'?" Eleanor asked.

"That's the one. Not his really father, obviously. Eventually he left me, and I stayed in Britain while he returned to Italy. I wasn't aware that he ever came back at all, until Cardahn told me. There. That's everything I know."

Demetri looked at Kyro, "Your turn."

"Fine. As you already know, the three of us split up in Russia. I went North. I forgot about him, but not for long. He showed up again, begging me to help him with his mission."

"His _what?_"

"His mission, Eleanor. He wanted to try and take down the Volturi. I immediately told him it was impossible, but he was insistent. Eventually, though, he vanished and I never saw him again until a few days ago."

Elric looked at everyone, "He never gave up on that plan, did he? He still wants them to fall."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I won't let him." Demetri said angrily.

"_We_ won't let him." Sophia said, "We need the Volturi more than we care to say."

"Who's we?" Elric demanded.

"Me, Sophia, Eleanor, Kyro, Rose, and you, if you want to." Demetri said.

"I have a question." Sophia looked at them, "What of the girl that Nick's...you know. And how are we going to get anywhere near Jamie and Rosita?"

"Well, that is the question, isn't it?"

Sophia snarled, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Hello, princess. Nice of you to remember to tell me that you were never going to return to the castle."

Kyro groaned, "Sophia, what is he doing here?"

"You think I know? Cardahn, _what_ are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well, see, Sophi, that's not really any of your concern. I have a message to her." He pointed at Eleanor.

"From?" Sophia asked.

"You know who." Cardahn's whisper was deadly.

"Leave, Cardahn, before I kill y-"

"Wait." Eleanor said as she approached the newcomer, "What is the message?"

"Are you crazy, Eleanor?" Kyro demanded.

Cardahn grinned impishly, "_He_ wants you to visit him, so he may acquaint himself with Nick's little...fascination."

Eleanor nodded and Cardahn vanished into the woods.

"You're not going." Sophia and Demetri said at the same time.

"The _hell_ I'm not! You said yourself we need to get close to this Jamie guy and I'm the best chance you've got!"

"You're _not_ going to go in there! It's suicide!" Sophia growled.

"Well, I see no problem with her going. If she wants to, she can." Elric said.

"I second that. It's her choice, Sophia."

"Kyro, do not _speak_ to me of choices!"

"What, do _you_ want to go running back to him?"

"I never said that."

Kyro smirked, "You didn't have to. You'd love the chance to go running back to our _lovely_ sire, wouldn't you?"

"Don't you dare suggest that I-"

"Quiet!" Demetri ordered.

"What the hell is a _sire_?"

"Let me put it this way, Eleanor. Yours betrayed you, ours betrayed us." Kyro snarled.

"Oh."

Elric began to pace, "We've spent too much time arguing about this. Is she going or not?"

"If she wants to, she should." Kyro looked at Eleanor calmly.

"Absolutely not." Sophia growled.

"I'm with Sophia." Demetri's voice was quiet.

Elric looked between the two sides for a second, "Kyro's right, it's her choice."

"Damn. We'll never come to a decision this way!" Sophia's voice was angry.

"Wait, I think Eleanor should be able to vote as well. After all, she's the one throwing herself in there." Elric turned to Eleanor.

"I want to help. I'll do it."

Demetri ground his teeth, "And if you die in there?"

"I'll bring one of them down with me."

* * *

"My lord."

"What is it?"

"I come bearing a gift for you."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Show me."

The other male tossed something to the ground, something alive and shivering. A faint squeak escaped from the person's mouth as she lay on the cold floor, hair tangled.

"What is this?"

"Her name is Danielle. She's the girl I told you about."

"Ah. And why is she here?"

"She wishes to serve you."

The man laughed, "Is this so, young one?"

The girl nodded, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Say it." He ordered, "I do not accept nodding in my presence."

"I-I wish to s-serve you, m-my lord."

"Well, well, well, this _is_ a pleasant surprise, isn't it? You have done well to bring me this gift, Nicholas. Take her upstairs and find her a room, boy."

Nick bowed his head and picked up the girl, then vanished from the room.

"Oh, how wonderful. Already my empire is flourishing."

Another man cleared his throat.

"Cardahn. What of the other girl?"

"I gave her your message, my lord. I believe she will come. Those she is with wish to take back Rose, and kill yourself and the boy."

"Let them try. They will not stop me."

"I-"

"Something you want to say, Cardahn?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I fear they may be able to defeat you."

"Why is that?"

"They have gifts, and friends."

"Do you think that I am not aware of this, Cardahn, and that I have not prepared for their so called invasion?"

"My lord?"

The man whistled sharply, "You want to see the secret to the fear I have inspired in so many?"

"I- Yes, my lord."

"Very well. Mari?" A young woman stepped out of the shadows, "Dear child, fetch the twins, please."

She nodded and vanished. A second later, loud growls could be heard, coming closer and closer to the room in which the two men were.

"My lord, what-"

"You shall see, Cardahn." The doors were flung open and the woman came in, followed by several other vampires that were holding back a pair of massive wolves, "Cardahn, meet Ellyn and Alys."

"What _are_ they?"

"They are a very special species that I happened upon a while ago. These two were the only ones that survived."

One of the wolves, a smaller tan one, lunged at a vampire, sinking her teeth into his arm. The vampire snarled, and went to bite the wolf, but the others stopped him.

"The only downside is, our venom kills them." The man waved the wolves and their caretakers away, "Alas, they have worked quite well for me. Now, Cardahn, go and find out whether or not our precious Eleanor is going to be joining us."

Cardahn bowed and left the room, leaving his lord bathed in shadows.

**Longest Chapter Yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Eleanor, please, you can't do this."

"You can't stop me, Demetri. Just let it go."

"I refuse to allow you to throw yourself into this situation. It's a trap, and you are going to get yourself killed."

Eleanor glared at him, "You don't have any say in what I can or cannot do."

"The _hell_ I don't, you little-"

"What? What am I, Demetri?"

"Like you don't know."

She growled in frustration, "You know what?"

"What?"

"Maybe I regret ever leaving that house with you."

Demetri's mouth fell open, "Don't say that."

"I just did. Or are you deaf as well as stupid?"

He sighed and took her hands in his, "Eleanor, I cannot bear to be without you. I love you, and I can't lose you."

"You can't stop me from going. I have to find out what they're planning, and if I'm right about all this."

"About what, exactly?"

Eleanor looked at him closely, "You can't tell Sophia and them, alright?"

"Alright."

She leaned against a tall rock, "Kyro said that Jamie wanted to overthrow the Volturi. We both know that Cardahn is working with them. Now, I think that Nick has sided with Jamie as well, which means he probably dragged whichever girl he's busy seducing now into it. Which then points to the fact that she is in danger, hanging out with Nick and Jamie."

Demetri paused to consider this, "And Nick's father?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out."

"Something about this isn't adding up. Jamie can't have a huge number of vampires with him, the Volturi would notice that. So how is he planning to take out the Italians?"

"Something _else_ I'll have to find out."

"You're not going."

"We've been over this. I _am_, and you cannot stop me, Demetri. Just give it a rest, alright?"

"There has to be a better way to figure out what he's up to."

"Like _what?_ If I don't make a decision soon, he's going to assume that I don't want to go and kill us all."

"Alright, _fine_, you can go. I don't have to like your choice, but it is your choice."

Eleanor grinned, "Thank you, Demetri!"

"Thank me when we've killed Jamie and the whole rotten lot of them."

Sophia appeared behind Demetri, "So it seems you have made your choice."

Kyro grinned from where he stood next to her. Elric hung back, "You said it yourself, Eleanor, if you don't get there soon, they will assume the worst."

"I'll take her." Kyro said quietly.

"Why?"

"Well, _someone_ needs to make sure she doesn't get herself killed on the way there."

"Excellent point, Kyro." Elric said.

Kyro turned to Eleanor, "Well then, shall we?"

"We shall." She said moodily, glaring at him.

* * *

Danielle shivered. Where was she? This was bad. Very bad. All she had wanted was to be happy, and marry Nick, and get away from her parents. Where was she now? Alone. Trapped. Damn Nick for making her do what she had done, damn him for using his vampire powers to force her to want to serve that other man, damn him for every minute she had known him.

"So. You not only lied, you lied to my face. How...disappointing."

Danielle looked up. The man stood in front of her, eyes gleaming, "I-"

"Do you wish to explain yourself, child?"

She began to nod, but then stopped herself and opened her mouth, "M-My lord...it wasn't my fault."

He crouched beside her, "Of _course_ it wasn't, _darling_."

He sounded so sincere, she almost believed him, "I'm _not_ lying."

The man laughed, resting one hand on her neck as her heart pounded, "So you say. Who's fault _was_ it?"

Danielle swallowed hard, "I- It was N-Nick."

He gripped her chin hard, and she winced, "Is this funny to you, little one?"

"No! Of course not! I swear, it _was_ him."

"Explain that to me."

"His power...he can manipulate emotions...he forced me to feel like I wanted to serve you, I didn't lie on purpose, please! I'm not lying...you have to believe me...I'm not-"

"Enough." His command stopped her flow of words immediately. After a moment, he released her, "How did you know that he could do that?"

"He told me. The night he told me about vampires, he told me of his power." Her voice shook, and she raised a hand to rub her jaw as pain radiated from the places his fingers and dug into her skin.

"So. Nicholas has been lying." The man snarled, making Danielle jump violently. He wrapped an arm around her frail body and held her up, "You have made me very proud, child."

She nodded, body still shaking, as his grip got tighter. He was angry, and she knew that, should he lose control, she would die.

"If that little...If he thinks he can get away with this, he is a fool. And did I not tell you _not_ to nod in my presence, little one?"

"I- Yes, m-my Lord, you d-did...I'm so s-sorry..."

A light smirk flickered on to his face, "Nothing to worry about, dear." Danielle winced again, "What is it, child?"

She remained silent.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"You're squeezing me t-too hard, M-My Lord. It hurts."

He let up a little on the pressure, "You think _that_ hurts?" His expression was no longer amused, "You know _nothing _of pain, _child_!" He spat the words.

Danielle whimpered. Why was he so angry? Did he not realize that she was just a weak human?

Instantly, his hands were cradling her face as the tears began to flood down her cheeks, "Hush, little one. I meant nothing by it. Hush." She was shaking now, the fear rolling off her in waves, "Danielle. Stop."

Panic seized her. What was it he wanted?

A sharp growl jerked her from her thoughts, bringing the focus back to the man who was holding her face in his cold hands. He released her and she collapsed against a wall, quivering. The man stood and left the room, shadows enveloping him.

* * *

"So, you decided to come after all. I thought you wouldn't, honestly."

Eleanor nodded. The closer she got to Jamie and her answers, the more the fear gripped her, rendering her unable to speak. Cardahn smiled slightly.

"Nick told us you wouldn't show. He swore you were too much of a coward to even consider coming here."

"Well, he was wrong, wasn't he?" A man walked towards them from the castle, "Cardahn, you may go." Cardahn nodded and vanished, "So. You must be Eleanor."

"I'm assuming that makes you Jamie."

The man laughed, "Yes, it does indeed."

"Why am I here?"

"I wanted to meet you. That's all it is."

"Why is that not what your mind tells me?"

"You're slipping, young one."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing important as of now."

"How do you intend to destroy the Volturi?"

"Well, someone's eager."

"Answer the question."

"It's really too bad that all your newborn strength has worn off in the last 20 years, isn't it, child?"

"Why do you-"

"Well, I don't intend to tell you anything about my plans. As Alec puts it, 'That's for me to know, and for you to find out.' What an angel that boy is."

Eleanor snorted, "Sure."

He laughed, "Eleanor, it seems to me that all you know how to do is see the bad parts of people, myself included."

"Wh-"

With a quick smile, his hand was on her wrist and they had vanished into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle sobbed quietly, alone in the darkness. Was there no one in this world who _truly_ cared for her? The moment she had accepted that there was nothing she could do to change her mother's mind, the _moment_ she had accepted Nick as her _fianc_é, everything had gone downhill. Well, they could play their games. She was done. Wrenching the ring off her finger and tossing it into a corner, Danielle continued to cry.

"What's wrong, child?" A familiar voice drifted from the doorway, "Why do you cry?"

"Leave me alone."

He bared his teeth, "Do not-" He was crouched at her side in a second, "Speak to me that way _again_, do you understand?"

"Would you _please_ leave me alone?"

The man laughed, "Oh, little one, if only you weren't such a little _brat_."

"_I'm_ the brat?"

"Yes, dear, _you_ are."

Danielle shook her head, "You lie."

There was a flash of anger in his eyes and he grabbed her chin once more, "I am many things, child, but a liar is not one of them."

She winced. There were still bruises showing from yesterday, "You're lying now!"

"I do not lie. Not to women."

"So you are a liar, just not to me."

"Or any other females."

"I see."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. It's not that hard to understand, you-" She broke off mid-sentence and fell silent.

He released her, "What? What am I?" His voice was gently.

"You're a monster." She said weakly and didn't move, for fear of hurting herself once again, "And yet..."

"And yet what?"

Danielle shook her head and sat up, slowly, carefully, so as not to stress any of yesterday's injuries. She placed one hand on either side of his face and looked up into his eyes, "I want to try something."

"Alright."

She leaned forward cautiously, testing the waters first. What was it about this man that made her feel this way? Danielle smiled slightly and touched her forehead to his. Within the same instant, his lips were on hers.

After a while, he broke the kiss, "What. Was. That?"

Danielle was smiling, "I don't know."

"Why did you-"

"I don't know."

He stroked her face with one finger, from hairline to chin, his frozen skin causing her to shiver.

"I love you."

The man stopped, "What?"

"I love you. You heard me the first time." She was blushing now, her face a delicate pink.

"Oh."

"Even though you could kill me in a second, even though you work with the man who betrayed me, and even though you've hurt me, not only physically, but mentally, I still love you." The words came flooding out of her mouth, and when she was done, her face was beet red, "I still have one question."

"What's that?" He had leaned forward and placed his lips on her forehead, her hairline, her eyelids, and Danielle was fighting to stay calm.

"What's your name?"

He grinned from where his face was buried in her hair, "Jamie."

"I'm Danielle."

"I know that."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself up into his chest, "I love you."

He didn't respond, simply moving his mouth down and securing it over hers.

* * *

Eleanor was furious, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Nick?"

"Eleanor, is this really necessary?"

"You _know_ it is. First you say you love me, then you abandon me to the Volturi for some...for some _human_, who, by the way, doesn't return your feelings, but it's not like you loved her in the first place."

"I abandoned Sophia for 'some human'." He growled at her.

"Don't you _dare_ throw my words back in my face, Nicholas!"

"Then don't call me Nicholas!"

"I refuse to call you by anything other than your real name, you unfeeling _coward_!"

Nick snarled and grabbed Eleanor's wrist, "Do _not_ call me that!"

She growled at him, showing her teeth and he let go.

"I can't believe I _married_ you." Eleanor slapped Nick quickly. He didn't flinch.

Nick sighed, "Well, that's too bad, because you did."

"Yes. But I refuse to be your wife any longer. Not while you clearly didn't give a _damn_ about what happened to me."

He laughed, "And just how are you going to make that happen?"

"I don't _know_, maybe I'll just kill you!"

"You could try."

"_She_ won't have to kill you, Nick, _I'll_ gladly do it."

"What?"

Jamie rounded the corner, "You see, dear boy, I know what you did to poor Danielle. And to be honest? I don't appreciate people lying to me."

"So kill the little bitch."

"I intended to. But she explained everything to me. Every. Damn. Thing."

"Wha-"

"I know what you did to her, I know how you _forced_ her to say those words to me, and, by the looks of it, you used your power on this child as well." He pointed at Eleanor.

"Watch who you're calling a child." She said angrily.

"Whatever she told you, it's _not_ true, she's a liar!"

Eleanor giggled, "You and him are the only liars here, Nicholas."

"No! You can't kill me! I- Please, I'm sorry! Eleanor, don't let him kill me, please!"

It was Jamie's turn to laugh, "Oh no, boy, I'm not going to kill you."

Nick sighed in relief.

"She is." Jamie nodded at Eleanor, who's eyes were gleaming in anger and expectation.

"Wh- No! Please! You can't kill me!"

"It's cute how you think you can stop her, Nick." Jamie held Nick so he couldn't run, as Eleanor advanced. Her hands locked onto him, one on his neck, the other on his chin. She twisted, slowly, and tiny cracks appeared on the sides of his neck. A loud snarl echoed around the room.

"Just do it, Eleanor!" Jamie bared his teeth at her, "Or I will."

With one final tug, his head flew off and crashed into the wall, denting the stone.

"I just killed him, didn't I?"

"Yes, child, you did."

Eleanor turned around and faced the door, "Where's Rose, Jamie?"

"And I should tell you because..."

"She's my friend and if you don't tell me I'll kill you."

Jamie sighed, "Alright. She's downstairs. I'll take you to her, if you want."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Oh, come on, Eleanor, when have I ever done anything to make you _not _trust me?"

"Always?"

"I have not."

"Yes, you have."

"Do you want to see her or not?"

Eleanor growled, "Fine. Take me to her."

The pair walked down the stairs, Jamie leading, "Are you sure you want to see her?"

"Yes. Take me to her."

Finally, they reached a large room, lined with cells. In one of them, a young boy was huddled against a wall. He flinched as he caught her eye. A small growl came out of Jamie's mouth and the boy shrank back.

"Rose!" Eleanor cried out as a small girl came into view. Her dress was ragged and her hair was dirty and tangled, "Oh my God, Rose, are you alright?"

"Wha- Who are you?"

"I'm Elric's friend, Eleanor."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I saw you in their thoughts! They miss you so much, Rose!"

The girl smiled slightly, "How did you even get in here? Isn't this supposed to be protected and all that?"

"I invited her." When Rose saw who stood behind Eleanor, she flinched and her muscles tensed.

"Rose, it's okay."

"No, it's _not_, Eleanor. He's going to kill me."

"Why on _Earth_ would I do that, dear child? You're much too valuable to me alive."

"I _know_ that." Rose glared up at him, as insubordinate as ever.

Jamie snarled at her, but Eleanor remained where she was, "Rose. Listen to me." Rose looked up at her, "Kyro and Elric miss you more than anything. They wanted me to try and get you out while I'm here, but I now see that that is not going to happen. So I need you to calm down."

"Just how did they plan on you getting her out of here?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. You think they tell me these things?"

He laughed, "I'll give you a choice, child. You can stay here with me for one week, and I'll tell you everything, and let you release one of these little darlings," He paused, "_Or_, you can take one with you now, and never come near me again."

"I-"

"There's no need for you to decide now. I'll give you, oh, let's say...two hours." Jamie vanishes up the stairs, leaving Eleanor and Rose in the dark silence.

* * *

Sophia was angry.

She paced the clearing, hands twisting in tension. This was bad. This was _worse_ than bad.

"Sophia."

She continued to pace, ignoring her brother.

"Sophia, listen to me."

A small metal object flew out of her hand and smacked into Kyro's head.

"For God's sake, Sophia, just listen to him."

"Leave me alone, Elric."

Demetri sighed loudly and grabbed Sophia's shoulders, stopping her restless pacing, "Sophia. That's enough. Let them speak." Sophia huffed in defeat and looked at her brother.

"Sophia, we have to stop worrying. Eleanor can take care of herself. Just let it go."

"But what if-"

"What? What if _what_, Soph? Jamie captures her? She dies? Eleanor chose to do this, and she understood the risks when she decided to go to him."

"But-"

"Would you just leave it alone, Sophia? She knows what she's doing."

"I don't believe that."

"Why the _hell_ not?"

"Because Jamie-"

Kyro snarled, cutting her off, "She'll be _fine_, you _bitch!_"

Sophia opened her mouth, paused, and closed it again. He had shocked her more than ever before.

"Now, can we _please_ stop all this damn arguing!" Elric demanded, his voice sharp.

A quiet voice came from the other side of the clearing, "I suppose you _could_, Elric, but I find I find it quite amusing."

"_Lucius?_ What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Hey Sophia. Kyro, Elric."

"How do you know him, Elric?"

"Russia."

"Oh. I see." Sophia said testily. She continued to glare at the new addition to their party.

"Just as tense as ever, I see." Lucius smirked at her, "Kyro. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Lucius pretended to think for a moment, "Well, let's see. Saving your sorry asses from Jamie, rescuing your _precious_ Rose, and quite possibly Eleanor, _and_ finding out what Jamie's plan is and who's working with him, because Eleanor is _clearly_ not capable of persuading him to tell her, whether it be with sex, money, or violence."

"How are you supposed to do all of that at once?"

"I won't have to. I have friends."

"Who- Oh, Lucius, tell me you didn't bring _them_ with you..." Kyro said, dread coloring his voice.

"Yes, Kyro, indeed I did."

"Brought who?" Elric asked.

"Daniel and Valentina."

"I don't know who they are."

"I'm Valentina." A young vampire leaped of a tree and, after creating a graceful arc through the air, landed in front of Elric. Her hair was long and almost the same color as her frosty skin, but her eyes shone red in the light of the fire. She smiled at Elric before turning away and walking to her friend, "Lucius, _darling_, where is my brother?"

"He's at Jamie's headquarters right now, dear."

"Alright."

"No, he's not." Everyone turned as a newcomer entered the clearing.

"Daniel. Good to know we won't be short on crazy." Kyro said bitterly.

"No, you won't. This group simply _oozes_ crazy." Daniel laughed. His short hair was the color of his sister's, though his eyes were black.

Valentina smiled again, "Daniel."

"My sister." He walked over and embraced her, planting a kiss on each cheek.

"Well. This _is_ a happy gathering, isn't it?"

Valentina snarled, "Lucius, tell me you didn't invite him."

"Hush, Valentina. Stay out of this." Lucius turned to the intruder, "_What_ are you doing here?"

"Oh, please, Lucius. You think I'd allow _both_ of my sons to run off into God knows where and then try to kill each other? How naive are you?"

"Now is _not_ the time, _Father_."

"It never is with you, is it?"

"I wonder why that could _possibly _be!"

"Wait, wait. Lucius, this is your _father_?"

"Yes."

"And you have a _brother_?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I- I can't tell you that."

"If you won't, Lucius, then I will." Valentina threatened.

"Alright, alright. My brother is-" Lucius took a deep breath, "My brother's name is-"

"For God's sake, _I'm_ his brother." Yet another male vampire had joined them in the clearing. His eyes swept from one side of their gathering to the other, and there was a sharp intake of breath from Sophia as his eyes met hers.

"Oh no." She said quietly.

**Bam! Longest. Yet. **

**Alright. Any guesses as to who Lucius' brother is?**

**What's Eleanor's choice?**

**Anyone who guesses correctly on either question gets a chapter dedicated to them.**

**Also- go to .com and vote in the different categories! I've been nominated for Best Drama fanfiction(voting for that is on the 25-27th of May), and the Rising Star Award (Voting for that is on June 9th-11th). Go Vote!**

**Also Also- New Website! :) Link on my Profile!**


End file.
